


Love across space

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A love stretching world's together (10th doctor) doctor who story.





	1. Chapter 1

What sort of idiot sets their alarm whilst they are on holiday? Me I do. I set my alarm for 9 o’clock in the morning whilst I`m holiday to go crab fishing. And people wonder why I am still single.  
My idea of a perfect holiday was happening right now. On my own in a nice caravan park. Lovely bright sunny start to the day and no family in sight.  
`I think I went wrong somewhere in my life` I joked to myself out loud with a massive grin on my face. Who am I kidding got good job great friends and family. My future planned out to a capital T.  
`Oh yeah, complete shambles`.

`Go make us a cup of tea would you love` life of a married man was good as well as I love my wife and my kids and all the rest. This weekend is marking the 50th year of our wedding anniversary. 50 years of love companionship and tea making. We have always been very active and always going away together but we would hardly ever leave the country. Neither of us can bare to be so far away from the children. But that doesn’t stop us from getting away to the seaside for a few days and it gives me time to go for walks whilst the wife is happy to go play bingo and knit. I love my wife. We both have been coming to the same park for the last 10 years. Nothing much has changed except for some of the neighbours. Occasionally a few young people come by and party away into the night. I remember those days well and that’s where I met Carolyn. My wife and I had such wonderful nights full of dinner and dancing. The walks among the starlight’s gave us such wonderful memories as I smiled whilst I preparing the tea. Glancing out the window the wife was talking to a young lady who`s staying next to us. She looks so much like Carolyn.

I was locking up my caravan when I heard a kind voice call out to me.  
`Good morning dear` I turned round to see and elderly lady smile and wave at me. I waved back and grinned whilst I picked up my fishing gear and headed over to talk to her. I’m not a very sociable person and I don’t have a lot of friends my own age hence the reason why I am here on my own. But for some reason I seem to get along with older people a lot more easily. I guess I have a lot more in common with the elderly which a lot of people find it a bit strange. But hey that’s just me,   
`Hi there. Lovely morning isn’t it` I kept my kit on my shoulder as I wasn’t sure if it was going to be a short or long conversation. But I had plenty of time.  
`Oh yes beautiful. Where are you going to this morning? `  
`I`m going down to the beach to do some crab fishing` I quickly flashed her my kit. It was only a cray fish net and a little stool with some food and water, I planned on staying at the beach for most of the day.  
`Goodness me. Do you have anyone here with you? Are you perhaps courted? ` I heard her voice go a little lower on the last sentenced. I do get a lot of older people ask me if I am with someone. They obviously see something in me that I clearly cannot see myself. I guess they see a beautiful young lady that men can`t help but fall for. I just see me. Nothing more nothing less.  
`Not with me no I`m just down here for a little me time` I felt a little uncomfortable about the whole conversation. I don’t enjoy being alone as much as I use to and no one should live alone so I quickly perked up a little.  
`So is that your husband making tea for you? ` The husband was now slowly trotting outside to re-join his wife with a cup of tea in each hand. He passed one to his wife before he sat down next to her. They seemed so perfect together as it seems the older generation have much more of a spark between them than as I see in the younger generation. They have no wish nor plan to leave each other. Like tree roots in the ground. A part of nature. I talked a little longer with the husband and wife and I saw that they both loved each other very much. I almost felt petty jealous of what they have. I`m told there is someone for everyone but I think I will have to search pretty far for someone like him. I said goodbye and headed for the beach and thought about my own love life.

The sun was still high in the sky when a whooshing and groaning of ancient machinery filled the air around the lush greenery. A strong gust of wind began to move the leaves as a blue police box began to fade in and out amongst the trees and then with a last low groan the fading stopped. The blue box was now standing proudly and it wasn’t long before the doors flew open and the man known as the Doctor emerged from his magnificent machine. He gave a quick glance around his current surroundings and shoved his hands in his pockets enthusiastically.   
`Hmm seems peaceful enough nothing seems to be wrong just yet` the doctor started to walk slowly away from his machine and followed a path leading to an opening from the vast forest from where he landed. He seemed almost disappointed when he came out in the open standing on a main road from which on both sides of the road contained what seemed like miles of campervans, caravans and big family tents. He looked both up and down the road uncertain of which way he should go. In all of his 900 years this was the first time he felt well. Lost as normally his Tardis would take him to where he needed to go. Most of the time anyway but for once it seemed like he could actually relax for a while as there was no threat here it seemed.  
`Oh, well, uh` he puffed his cheeks out and decided to head in the direction that led towards the main centre of the park.

I was nearing towards the roundabout that connected to the road that then led to the beach and noticed there wasn’t that many people out at the moment. It was pretty early but I thought people are on holiday at the end of the day. As I was coming up to the roundabout I saw a man walking up the road towards the centre of the roundabout. He looked a little confused like he didn’t know where he was going so he kind of reminded me of my parents. He was near the junction when he looked at me and he grinned massively as he saw me. His eyes shimmered in the sun and I told myself to shut up. I felt myself blush a little as I started to walk away as he caught up with me. I quickly calmed myself and looked at him. His blue pinstripe suit looked like what they use to wear in those old films and as well as being really tall and I mean I know I`m rather tall but he is a good few inches taller than I me. As well as being really handsome hence the immense blushing.  
`Hi sorry I feel really stupid for saying this again and believe me it happens more often than you could imagine or maybe you could but could you tell me where we are please ? ` You’re right it is a bit of a stupid question but I`m use to stupid questions as I am well known for them myself but I couldn’t really ignore him. Especially when he is walking right next to me.  
`Uh sure no problem we are in Devon. Well the edge of Devon` hence the beach. He seemed to be processing this through his head like a computer.  
`So anyway where are you of to? `  
`I`m going down to the beach to do some crab fishing. It`s not the most exciting thing in the world to do but I find it peaceful and relaxing. That`s why I come down here to be well I suppose boring` I dragged that last bit out but it was ineffective as he was still walking with me towards my destination.  
`Well it has been sometime since I done a bit of fishing. Mind if I join you` people with hearing aids must consider them a blessing when it comes to stuff like this.  
`Sure thing my name`s Sharon by the way` I was brought up to always shake hands when meeting someone for the first time and luckily so was he.  
`Nice to meet you Sharon I`m the Doctor` sounds like some dodgy tinder name but who cares.  
`A one word name that’s cool like Cher or Eminem. Very modern`   
`Oh yes modern is my middle name` I regret forgetting my headphones for this holiday. I could feel this guy was going to hang on like a bad smell and as cute as he may be I regretted not getting up earlier today.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily there was a spot on the beach that was clear of people and pets, whilst the Doctor wondered around for a bit, I got all my stuff ready to go fishing, I’d learnt from watching a cheeky seagull, that crabs like us people love bacon, not so much the vegetarians but still, I put some raw bacon in to the net bag, zipped up the net and prepared to test it out, once the Doctor had paced up and down the beach a couple of times he stopped, picked up the bucket and went to fill it up in the sea, I threw my net away from the sea just in case the line snapped and I would have to swim into the sea to fetch it, I brought my swimsuit for good measure, I roped the net back in and threw it straight out into the sea, I looked behind me and saw that he had already opened the chair I brought with me and sat on it, anyone one else I would of told to take a hike, I don’t think that would work on him,  
` I would say you’re a traveller, but then you travel pretty light, your clothes are nearly ragged enough to be a hobo` the Doctor moved his chair next to me as I sat on the sand,  
`What makes you say that?, I could of just arrived here this morning, hired a mobile home for a couple of days` the way he talked was odd, cute but odd none the less, I sat on the line and stretched my legs out,  
`Such a strange thing they wrote in the paper the other day, did you see it, because it was so out of place and not political, no one seems to have even thought about it` I got up and started to pull the line back in and I could sense it was pretty full already,  
` Not read the paper in a while, not since the 1666, hell of a year, still do you have a copy` I had nearly pulled in the trap now, I stopped for a moment and pulled put my phone, there wasn’t much signal but I could still pull up the news report on my phone, I gave him it whilst I pulled in the crate, the bacon had done its job, there were plenty of crabs in the trap but mostly small ones,  
`Strange green light in the sky off the coast of Devon, possible UFO, possible drone` he passed my phone back as he got up to stretch his legs,   
`What`s a drone? ` There were more crabs than I thought there was but I had now chucked the trap back out,  
` Expensive rubbish if you ask me, a bit like a fit bit` I owned one at one point, I would say the worst £20 I`ve ever spent, but then I have been to a modern art museum,  
`Why are you here on your own? ` Bit random, like me, I could be talking about something on the telling one moment, and then next I`m talking about what takeaway I want,  
`Could say the same about you` I looked round to him when I saw someone walking towards us, my excuse, it was my temporary neighbour, the husband anyway, he was carrying a shopping bag and a stool with him, the Doctor turned round and noticed the elderly man and instantly went over to help him.

Saved by the bell for both of us the Doctor thought, he`s lost count of the amount of times he has made up an excuse on why he is on his own, the truth hurts still so avoiding it is simple the easier option, it didn’t take him long to reach the elderly gentleman and helped him with his baggage,  
`Oh god lad thank you, I`m going to sit with the young lady there, such a lovely young lady` we soon reached Sharon,  
`Good morning young lady` she turned and smiled at the elderly man, I set his chair down near hers and he plopped down next to her, she went to bring in the trap again as I sat down next to the gentleman,  
`Thank you for your help there lad, my legs aren’t what they use to be, what`s you name lad? ` He reached his hand out to me and I was a bit surprised by his strength, obviously age didn’t seem to affect his hand shake,  
`The Doctor`   
`Doctor eh? , not a fan of them, cause me far too much bother, Matthew` Sharon had brought the trap back in but something was odd looking about this one, I got up from my chair and went to get a closer look, there were crabs in the trap, but some of them were an odd colour, others had green spots,  
`That’s strange, maybe there sick or something, but then I`ve never seen anything like this` I pulled out my sonic and scanned one of the larger crabs, Sharon reached out to zip the bag open when I stopped her,  
` Don’t touch, there not sick, they’ve been in contact with something, but I`m not sure what` I checked the other crabs she caught already and they all seemed fine, I then scanned the trap and the same readings came back,   
`There`s something out there, and I think your trap came in contact with it, did you touch the trap when you brought it back In the second time? ` I said it as calmly as possible so I didn’t cause her to panic,  
`Only the rope, is it dangerous, and also what is that pen you used? ` In all honesty he wasn’t sure how dangerous it was, but if it hasn’t killed the crabs then hopefully it was safe enough, but he didn’t want to test fate,  
` Not sure, also it’s a sonic screwdriver, my bit of expensive rubbish` he would have to go back to the Tardis and figure out what the substance is sooner rather than later,  
`Maybe it`s something to do with that report, they said it was a green light over Devon, it fits the bill` She made a fair point,   
`Okay we needed to figure out what it is and if it`s dangerous or not` Sharon was digging through her bag for something, Matthew was very engrossed into what we were doing and luckily he didn’t look to worried,  
`Right I have some gloves with me and I also have this` she pull out a small plastic cube,  
`What`s that then? ` Matthew asked, she also dug a plastic container about the same size of the cube,  
`It`s basically a cheap go pro, in English it records stuff, and so the plan is to place it in the container, into the trap and through it out to sea, sound good` it sounded very good he thought,  
`Good plan, brilliant in fact, let`s do it`  
No sooner had the plan been thought of, everything was ready to go, the recorder was in the trap and connected to phone so we could see what was going on, Sharon then threw out the trap to more or less where she threw it to last and we waited for the picture to come up on her phone, it wasn’t very clear to start with but soon enough something popped up on the screen,  
`What on earth is that? ` Instantly the Doctor was filled with dread, he knew exactly what had caused this, a few inches in front of the trap was small meteor, a green light was spilling out from the cracks in the rock,  
`Why are you here? , what are you up too? ` Sharon`s fist clenched as she looked at the screen,  
`What is it? , it`s not from here is it? ` No it wasn’t, and the Doctor was now very concerned about how things had now escalated,  
`Its Zygon technology, and that’s very bad news` she seemed pretty calm to what I just told her, most humans tend to scream and shout at things like this,  
`Its alien isn’t it` I looked at her and she seemed intrigued about it all but I could also see the worry in her eyes,  
`Uh you two` we both looked at Matthew as he pointed out to the sea, we both turned back and where the trap was there was now a green glow dancing around the water, I looked down at the screen and the image was starting to get blurry and distorted, the green light was getting brighter as it was above the water,  
`That’s not good` all of a sudden Sharon lurched forward, I looked up and the rope she was holding onto had now gone a light green,   
`Sharon let go of the rope now! ` She tried standing her ground but that didn’t stop her from being dragged slowly into the sea,   
`I can`t! , it`s wrapped around my hand! ` I jammed her phone in my pocket and grabbed the sonic, seconds before I use the sonic she yelped out in pain as the rope caused her to bleed, seconds later it let her go and she fell backwards as the rope raced back out to sea, the green light about the water had now gone and Matthew had gone to Sharon`s side.

That was some grip, I thought it was going to drag me in,  
`Let me look` the Doctor rushed to my side and gently lifted my wrist, it was only a little bit of blood but it was sore none the less,   
`You got me a bit worried there Doctor , not gonna lie, not a big fan of swimming in the sea` I hissed a little as he looked at my hand, in the palm of my hand were green marks from where the rope had dug into my skin,   
`Matthew, there is a first aid kit in bag, be an angel and get It out for me please` Matthew went to look for it as I tried to flex my sore fingers,  
`Weren`t expecting this were you? ` The Doctor was now scanning my arm with his screwdriver, I wasn’t in the most comfortable positon but it beat the latter situation, Matthew had now found my first aid kit and gave it to the Doctor, there was all sorts in there,  
`Blimey, everything but the kitchen sink in here` I`m glad we were both making jokes about the situation, if we didn’t I would be worried,  
`You have to be prepared Doctor, always, even when the sea gets a tad sassy` he started wiping my arm with a sanitizing wipe, it stung a lot,  
`I swear if tell me to man up I will kick you`   
`Talk about adding salt to the wound` we both looked at Matthew and chuckled at what he just said,  
`God I feel for your wife`.


End file.
